


Johnlock Headcanons

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: Headcanons [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: Title says it all.





	

**Who hogs the duvet  
** Sherlock. He loves to be cocooned in the blankets. Most nights John has to get a blanket off the couch or something and come back to bed because it’s too cold and Sherlock stole all the blankets.

 

 **Who texts/rings to check how their day is going  
** John texts Sherlock when he can during the day to make sure he ate something.

 

 **Who’s the most creative when it comes to gifts  
** Sherlock. Though his presents are a little… out there, he does put a lot of time and thought into them.

 

 **Who gets up first in the morning  
** That all depends on whether or not Sherlock even went to bed the night before. 

 

 **Who suggests new things in bed**  
Sherlock, he is a man of science after all. He wants to try anything and everything. John is okay with most thing Sherlock wants to try, but sometimes the line has to be drawn.

 

 **Who cries at movies**  
Neither. Sherlock won’t let emotions take over (especially not by a _movie_  of all things!) and John normally using the movie as background noise while he works on his blog.

 

 **Who gives unprompted messages**  
Sherlock. But they’re not the cute _relationship goals,_ text post worthy, notes. They’re weird and double-take worthy most of the time. John, on the other hand, sends hourly “I love you”’s whenever he has a feeling Sherlock is having a bad day.

 

 **Who fusses over the other when they’re sick  
** John.   
No explanation needed.

 

 **Who gets jealous easiest**  
Sherlock. He knows that John is attractive and ladies like a military man, but John is _his._

**Who has the most embarrassing taste in music**  
Neither, I guess.

**Who collects something unusual**  
Sherlock and bodies parts in the fridge.

 

 **Who takes the longest to get ready**  
Sherlock. Hair alone probably takes an hour to perfect and he most likely picks his clothes for hours the day before. While John just throws something on.

**Who is the tidiest and organized**  
Both. Sherlock will keep some parts of the apartment clear an obsessively clean (like the places he does experiments), but other parts are almost too messy to walk through. John is a military man, and let me tell you, they keep _everything_  clean and in its place. 

 

 **Who gets most excited about the holidays**  
Neither gets really “excited” about holidays, but Mrs. Hudson forces them to help her decorate.

 

 **Who is the big spoon/little spoon**  
Little Spoon!Sherlock is my favorite thing in the world. John loves to be held too, but he loves to hold Sherlock more than anything.

 

 **Who gets most competitive when playing games and/or sports**  
Depends on the game. 

 

 **Who starts the most arguments**  
Sherlock. He is too smart for his own good, stubborn, and has no filter. He will start an argument without even knowing he did.

 

 **Who suggests that they buy a pet**  
John. He wanted to get a dog, but only if Sherlock promised not to experiment on it.

**What couple traditions they have**  
Sherlock gets John a waving cat every Christmas.

 

 **What tv shows they watch together**  
Dr. Who!

 

 **Another couple they hang out with**  
Mycroft and Lestrade. Most of the time it’s instigated by John and/or Lestrade. The  Holmes's just have to suffer through it, but they secretly love hanging out without trying to out-do the other the entire time.

 

 **How they spend time together as a couple**  
Basically, what’s shown in the episodes of _Sherlock_. John on his laptop and Sherlock experimenting/playing the violin. It works for them.

 

 **Who made the first move**  
John.

 

 **Who brings flowers home**  
Sherlock, but not for John. They’re for experiments. Though they come with a card, so he gives that to John.

 

 **Who is the best cook  
** John, I have a personal headcanon that Sherlock can burn water.


End file.
